


love to love you baby.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, blue lions as family, dimitri's guilt, faerghus four to the rescue, non-binary claude von riegan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: “I want,” Dimitri pauses, staring at his food like he might melt into it. The ducks quack pleasantly, and Felix wonders if they will die when he hits them with a chair.“In bed, I want to-”Oh god.Oh god. Felix is about to leave this fucking country. He knows a lot about Dimitri; he knows he has a ridiculously large dick and that he shaves, and that’s more than he ever asked for.Sylvain's voice echoed in his ears, excited. 'Dimitri could probably spear someone with that thing!’ Felix is still concerned about this level of enthusiasm.“I want to hurt Claude.”Dimitri discovers his kinky side. His friends help him through it. Claude is incredibly horny for his man.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	love to love you baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been possessed with the inherent erotism of Dimitri's guilt and Claude's inner self screaming "COCK NOW" whenever he sees Dimitri's enormous dick. I'm so proud "Dimitri has a big dick" is a tag, I'm so proud of us horny Dimitri fuckers.
> 
> Title and chapter titles by, ofc, by one of my fav artists out there. I love how it got described as "Almost 17 minutes of sheer, rippling sonic orgasm." (which is so true bc honestly? Hottest shit I listened to in a while).
> 
> [Listen to it with earphones, the moans are too loud to risk it (best part around 4 minutes to 7! 👀)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5AztWseIdU)
> 
> I gift this fic to [my beautiful friend coli](https://twitter.com/colli_stakes) who made me think about Dimitri and his guilt way too much. [Winnie](https://twitter.com/ellipsotiddy) really inspires me with her great works, so I finally dared to write porn myself. (If you're reading this, I'd love to talk to you someday, you're one of my fav nsfw writers! ❤️) 
> 
> Edited by [Nekotachis](https://twitter.com/BobaWrites) who saved my ass with their porn knowledge. Thank you! ;0; 
> 
> **Warnings:** Claude is non-binary in this fic. AFAB language is used.

“Ah!”

Khalid's moan shivers throughout Dimitri's entire body, and Dimitri groans against his chest, pressing his tongue against Khalid's perky nipple. His teeth sink into the supple flesh of Khalid's tits, and his body arches up, pressing against Dimitri's chest.

“Oh, shit, ah, Dimitri, oh go-”

Dimitri gasps, his hands clenching around Khalid's waist, legs clamping against his sides in response. His voice is sweet honey running down his back, Dimitri's body tingling as sharp fingernails rake his shoulders.

Khalid tugs his body closer until their thighs are pressing against each other. He looks disheveled, his eyes blurry, a cherry red blush on his cheeks, and his lips plump, yearning for a kiss. Dimitri leans up, like he’s been hypnotized, and presses his lips against Khalid’s. 

Hot breath hits his cheeks, and a groan rumbles through his chest. It vibrates through his body, making him tremble against the sheets. 

“Fuck, Mitya, fuck-,” he whimpers and rubs his nipple against Dimitri’s chest. “You’re so good to me.”

Dimitri snaps. Khalid's wet lips smack against each other, drool collecting on his chin. Dimitri's cock aches; Something dark and sharp is growing in his chest, and he swallows thickly. 

_He would look delicious covered in bruises._

The thought is fleeting, like a leaf in the wind, but it’s enough to make him stop in his tracks. What was _that_?

Khalid writhes on the sheets beneath him, half-lidded eyes gleaming in the low light of their bedroom. His wink makes Dimitri swallow, “Tired already?” 

Dimitri opens his mouth, eager to answer, his cock straining against his tight pants, and he’s more than ready to get ridden to oblivion by Khalid. A heavy feeling pops in his chest, persistent, and he presses his hands between his pecs. His expression is pained, worry pooling behind his eyes.

He jolts up, something hot and burning rising in his throat, and he swallows but to no avail, it just resists. He looks down at his hands, a weak attempt to regain some kind of focus.

“Dimitri?” Khalid's voice sounds far away, and Dimitri knows something is going terribly, horribly wrong. He closes his eye, trying to force himself into stable breathing. One, two, three... _C_ _ _o_ me on, Dimitri. _

Khalid’s hands are soft on his shaking ones and Dimitri swallows, but it doesn’t help his dry throat. 

“Mitya-”

Dimitri swallows, “I’m ok-” 

Khalid interrupts him, his fingers are so soft against his cheek. When Dimitri looks up, Khalid’s eyes are gentle, but there’s a shadow dulling their brightness. 

“You’re not okay, and that’s fine.”

Dimitri inhales. _It’s okay, it’s okay to be not okay_. Khalid sits up and reaches for their shirts and his binder. Mutely, Dimitri observes him. This isn't how he imagined the evening to go. As he watches Khalid turning his shirt right side out, the pressure in his chest increases, panic growing like ivy around his heart.

_His tits feel so good when I squeeze them in my hands._

Dimitri twitches, Khalid looks up, eyebrows raised. “Mitya?”

He doesn’t answer when he jumps on his feet. “Please excuse me,” he stammers and stumbles back. 

Khalid sits up, confusion written over his entire face, “Dimitri?”

The pressure on his chest is crushing, and his hand clenches around the door frame. “I need to-,” he gestures behind him, “go.”

* * *

Something changes inside of Dimitri after that night. Sure, the sex is still fantastic, because it’s Khalid, but Dimitri can’t stop thinking about all the hideous things his body whispers at him every time he sees Khalid moaning beneath him. Thankfully, if Khalid recognizes it, he doesn’t mention it.

Yet, he can’t stop thinking about it. The pressure grows, corrupts his thoughts when he works. It creeps on him when he tries to cook for Khalid, he wants to scream outside their bedroom window late at night, Khalid deep asleep in their bed.

After a week, Dimitri realizes he needs help. His weekly therapy session has already passed, and he’d been too ashamed to tell Ms. Eisner about it. Just the thought of her disgusted face makes him lose his appetite.

“Are you all right, Dimitri?” Dedue’s voice is a grounding weight on his shoulders, and Dimitri melts into it like whipped cream on a hot cake. The lines of worry across Dedue's face make his stomach twist.

“Thank you, Dedue. I don’t feel so great today.”

Dedue swallows and Dimitri’s eyes follow the bob of his Adam's apple. His jaw muscle clenches, his shoulders tense. He hates lying to Dedue; When he was unwell, it was a common occurrence. The thought of betraying him like that makes Dimitri want to skin himself alive.

Dedue doesn’t comment on it further, turning back to his pancakes. Dimitri doesn’t know if he should relax or let himself be consumed by shame. He knows Dedue would never push him; he isn’t like that. Yet, shame spreads through his body like liquid steel when he notices the corners of Dedue’s mouth pointing slightly downwards. Disappointed, he casts down his eyes and tries to eat. 

It’s like wet paper against his tongue.

* * *

The moment Dimitri returns to his office and sits down, he pulls out his phone. His fingers are shaking against its icy surface, and his breath hits the bright display as he thumbs over the messenger icon and selects the third chat. 

_**Felix Hugo Fraldarius** _

**Dimitri:** Hello Felix, I hope you’re well. Are you free on Friday?

Felix takes his time, three dots starting and stopping several times. In some fucked up way, Dimitri believes that Felix does this on purpose. Of course Khalid found out - Khalid always finds out, and he'd tell all his friends how repulsive he is, unhinged and insane.

The phone display has turned off by the time Dimitri receives the reply, nearly falling out of his chair as it vibrates in his pocket. With shaking hands, he unlocks his phone and pulls down the status bar. Looking at the reply preview seems to be an unscalable obstacle.

He closes his eyes and Ms. Eisner’s voice fills his ears, 'Breathe, Dimitri, inhale slowly through the nose and exhale through your mouth. Slow and steady.' Dimitri tries, the first few times are awkward and difficult but he manages. 

It takes him three minutes to look at Felix’s message.

**Felix:** sorry, works busy rn. I’m free - at ashes?

Dimitri feels like he might fall through the floor. Leaning back in his chair, he closes his eyes and exhales loudly This is more than he des- No. He deserves nice things. Isn’t that what Ms. Eisner tells him?

**Dimitri:** Yes, around 6 PM?

**Felix:** Sure

* * *

Felix and Dimitri rarely see each other these days. Since his increase in fencing training, he barely sees anyone nowadays. His coach, Jeritza, finally allowed him to come back after an injury several months ago.. Wanting to be part of the National Team puts things in perspective. ‘You’re not even up for sex anymore,’ Sylvain whines more often than Felix appreciates. As far as Felix is concerned, Sylvain's life as an editor is less eventful.

Their little intermezzi at Ashe's restaurant is a welcoming change of things. Felix would never tell Dimitri that he cared about him without a compelling reason (also known as alcohol), and he would dare say he even loves him. Regardless, Dimitri could be insufferable sometimes. Felix could recognize that expression anywhere - the tiny frown that never goes away, the droop in his shoulders. He always wanted to jump right up into his face and tear it to shreds.

Ashe greets them at the door, his shaggy hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. 

“Did you take inspiration from Dimitri?” Felix asks as Ashe’s lithe arms circle around his back. Ashe brings them to their table at the back of the patio. Their usuals, Ashe’s homemade pasta, already await them. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says after a few minutes of silence, leaning over the table. Felix looks up, mouth full with pasta, humming a response. Dimitri lowers his eyes, cheeks flushing, and Felix draws his eyebrows together; he doesn’t like the look of this. Subtly, he looks around. That’s Dimitri’s ‘I have severe sexual issues’ face. They’re alone out here, so regardless of what embarrassing stuff he has to say, Felix will be the only poor soul who will hear it. He swallows just as Dimitri clears his throat. _Oh good Lord, here he goes._

“What’s up?” Felix asks because there’s nothing else he can possibly do. 

Dimitri swallows audibly, his blush reaching his ears. 

“I'm-,” he says, “I think I'm not normal.”

Felix is about to throw something. To his right, the ducks bob up and down in the pond, clueless. ‘For Dimitri,’ he tells himself, but it doesn’t make it better. Dimitri looks down on his pasta, face lined with guilt.

“I want,” he pauses, staring at his food like he might melt into it. The ducks quack pleasantly, and Felix wonders if he hit one with his chair if it would die.

“In bed, I want to-”

Oh god. _Oh god_. Felix is about to leave this fucking country. He knows a lot about Dimitri; he knows he has a ridiculously large dick and that he shaves, and that’s more than he ever asked for.

Sylvain's voice echoed in his ears, excited. 'Dimitri could probably spear someone with that thing!’ Felix is still concerned about this level of enthusiasm.

“I want to hurt Claude.”

Somewhere a plate falls down and Felix forgets how to be a functioning human being. The ducks splash around in the pond. Inside, Ashe laughs.

Dimitri looks ruby red, while Felix is as white as limestone in the low evening sun. Confusion scourges through his veins. He didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t that. He watches Dimitri’s shoulders sink down, further and further. It looks like he’s trying to melt beneath the table and down into oblivion.

Felix takes another bite of pasta; he needs some goddamn time to think. He stares down on the table, tongue leaden in his mouth as it curls around the pasta. This is... _unexpected_ , but maybe not totally surprising.

Felix knows Dimitri, and he knows what he likes. He knows that he likes to pump iron because ‘it’s a fight against his own body’ or some toxic garbage. Felix prefers a real human being, but whatever. 

Maybe this is the same? Maybe it’s just the same energy that shifted from the bench to his bedroom (or wherever they’re getting down on, Felix is _not_ interested.)

He can’t tell Dimitri that, though. He can’t say ‘What the hell, Dima?’ just because he just said something incredibly unfitting for a public setting. He has to be supportive, he _wants_ to be, but it’s hard.

‘Tell him ‘good idea!’, his brain not so helpfully supplies, and Felix bites down on a piece of minced meat with too much force.

Felix swallows. He has to be honest, but not _that_ honest. When he looks up, he half expects Dimitri to have vanished into thin air, but he’s still there and _damn_ , he looks like he’s about to get a heart attack. 

“I think,” Felix begins, and Dimitri peeks up behind his bangs. Oddly enough, he looks like a Golden Retriever puppy, and only evil people are mean to dogs. Felix might be mean, but he's not evil.

“I think you’re okay.”

Dimitri straightens up like a dead plant getting watered for the first time in months. He blossoms like a sunflower, ready to jump out of his chair and crush Felix's spine between his massive arms. His eye is sparkling in this bright, sea blue color Felix came to associate with Dimitri, and his full, pink lips part way to his pearl white teeth.

“You think so?”

Felix sighs. It just takes one happy Dimitri (and one happy Sylvain, his boyfriend be damned) to ease his frustrations. He feels the smile tugging on his lips, and he allows it when he looks in Dimitri’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

Dimitri takes a deep breath, the smell of their pasta swirling with his subtle fragrance. He closes his eye, and Felix watches the iris calming beneath the soft skin and the tension flowing away from his body.

“Thank you, Felix.”

Felix can’t stop smiling when he looks down, “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

When Dimitri hugs him goodbye Felix murmurs “You should talk to them,” in his ear and Dimitri presses him even closer to his chest.

“I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading something remotely nsfw omg pls let me know if it was bearable? Is there anything I could improve? I want it to be sexy, but I'm unsure if it is.
> 
> [I upload sneak peeks of this work on twitter](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia) | [rt this fic](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia/status/1291787670276976642?s=20) | [my fe3h fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=23985107&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=kaoiyia) | [subscribe here to get notificated when I upload a new fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 💗


End file.
